hearttoheartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Heir to the Monado
Introduction Reyn: Something up, Dunban? Dunban: Losing your home... It is a painful experience, and not lightly forgotten. Reyn: The people of Colony 6 have had a rough time of it. Dunban: Exactly. And we could have lost our homes to the Mechon just as easily. Gain (+8) Reyn: ''it wasn’t for Shulk.'' Dunban: Indeed. Shulk taking the Monado in hand was a decisive moment. If he hadn’t done that, we would probably have lost everything. Reyn: It’s a miracle that the Monado was in the colony at all. Dunban: If it hadn’t been, our homes would no doubt be piles of rubble now. Just like Colony 6. Reyn: When I think of those walking piles of scrap ruining our homes... Gah. It makes my blood boil! Dunban: I find it hard to imagine living here in such danger, as Sharla did. Reyn: ''kept her going.'' Dunban: Hope? That is a rare thing amongst us Homs of late. Reyn: Sharla has looked after that camp waiting for Gadolt to return. That’s what kept her going. The hope of rebuilding the colony together with him. Dunban: You may be right. Sounds like you know a lot about Sharla. Reyn: She’s strong, that woman. Stronger than I’ll ever be. Dunban: She’s more fragile than she looks. It doesn’t take much to break her will. But you could be the one to pick her back up again. Reyn: What? Me? Now you’re just talking crazy, Dunban! Dunban: I just have a feeling about you. Just keep that thought in mind! Reyn: Umm... changing the subject... Why don’t you help out with Colony 6’s reconstruction? They could do with a helping hand from a genuine hero! Dunban: When you put it that way, how can I refuse? Let’s get to it, Reyn! Net 0 (+4, -4) Reyn: ''it wasn’t for Shulk.'' Dunban: Indeed. Shulk taking the Monado in hand was a decisive moment. If he hadn’t done that, we would probably have lost everything. Reyn: It’s a miracle that the Monado was in the colony at all. Dunban: If it hadn’t been, our homes would no doubt be piles of rubble now. Just like Colony 6. Reyn: When I think of those walking piles of scrap ruining our homes… Gah. It makes my blood boil! Dunban: I find it hard to imagine living here in such danger, as Sharla did. Reyn: ''kept her going.'' Dunban: A natural reaction to such events. But can that be her only reason? Reyn: Beats me. I just know that I’d be full of rage if it’d been Colony 9. Dunban: I suspect there’s more to it. You see, Sharla had orders to protect Juju and the others. And there was that gentleman. Reyn: You mean Gadolt, yeah. Dunban: She’s been waiting for him to return ever since we set out. That’s what has kept her going. Not revenge. Reyn: I guess we really ain’t alike, Sharla and me. Dunban: Hmph. Cut yourself some slack. I think the two of you are quite well suited to each other. Reyn: Me and Sharla? What are you talking about?! Anyway, why don’t you help out with Colony 6’s reconstruction? Dunban: Not a bad idea. They could do with another helping hand. Net 0 (-4, +4) Reyn: ''it wasn’t for you.'' Dunban: Me? I was as useful as a Volff cub. My ego needs no massaging. Reyn: That ain’t what I meant! We look up to you, Dunban. You’re a bona fide hero. Just think of all that stuff you did at the Battle of Sword Valley! Dunban: Hmph. Some hero. But I appreciate the sentiment. I think you’re getting things a bit mixed up, though. I didn’t save Colony 9 when the Mechon attacked. Shulk did. Reyn: Yep, he sure did. I’ll never forget that day as long as I live. Shulk wielding the Monado. Sent shivers down my spine. Dunban: Yeah, he took to the cursed sword like flies to a Brog. Reyn: ''me wish I could use it.'' Dunban: The feel of the Monado is unlike any other sword. I know that more than anyone. It is the true sword of a hero. Reyn: No, that’s not what I meant. I think about your arm, and about everything Shulk’s been through. If I could stand in Shulk’s place right now, I would, in a second. Dunban: Such loyalty is to be admired. Reyn: I don’t get it. Dunban: I mean, Reyn, that your closeness to Shulk is a good thing. Never let that friendship die. Reyn: Why so serious all of a sudden? You’re not wrong though. Me and Shulk are good friends. Best friends. Dunban: Still, there’s no point in thinking about what ifs. The sword chose its wielder. Maybe it was even lying in wait for him to come along. The time has passed for anyone but him to wield that sword. Reyn: Yeah, I guess you’re right. Dunban: If you ask me, the current situation isn’t too bad. And Shulk knows all too well how much you care about him. Although he might not say it out loud. Reyn: I guess. Well, if Shulk is the sword, I’ll just have to be his shield! Dunban: Now you’re thinking along the right lines. It’s all about how we support him. Loss (-8) Reyn: ''it wasn’t for you.'' Dunban: Me? I was as useful as a Volff cub. My ego needs no massaging. Reyn: That ain’t what I meant! We look up to you, Dunban. You’re a bona fide hero. Just think of all that stuff you did at the Battle of Sword Valley! Dunban: Hmph. Some hero. But I appreciate the sentiment. I think you’re getting things a bit mixed up, though. I didn’t save Colony 9 when the Mechon attacked. Shulk did. Reyn: Yep, he sure did. I’ll never forget that day as long as I live. Shulk wielding the Monado. Sent shivers down my spine. Dunban: Yeah, he took to the cursed sword like flies to a Brog. Reyn: ''fair! I wanna use it too!'' Dunban: Reyn, do you not realise what happens to that sword’s wielder? Reyn: No... What do you mean? Dunban: Anyone who takes up that sword is likely to end up like me. I only have one usable arm now. Are you ready to deal with such devastating consequences? Reyn: Well... I dunno... Dunban: I understand more than most. I, too, am envious of Shulk. I would be lying if I told you otherwise. Reyn: Dunban... I... Dunban: The Monado can only be used by Shulk. But there are things that only we are able to do. Reyn: Really? What can I do that no one else can? Dunban: Think of Shulk as the sword and yourself as the shield. And I’m... ah, got it! I can be Shulk’s trusty steed! Reyn: You’re right. What was I thinking? But I’m still happy I told you that. Dunban: A problem shared is a problem halved. Reyn: I knew I could talk to you, Dunban. Thanks! Category:Bionis' Leg Heart-to-Hearts Category:Reyn Heart-to-Hearts Category:Dunban Heart-to-Hearts Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Heart-to-Hearts